Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 55
Synopsis "Earth to Earth" In Gotham City, Abby Holland attends a funeral arranged by the city for the Swamp Thing. The whole thing seems somewhat ineffectual. She wants him back. A statue is erected, and Commissioner Gordon offers a eulogy, apologizing for the city's short-sightedness and closed-mindedness when it came to the Swamp Thing's love for Abby. Abby feels that the apology isn't enough. She notes that despite having helped the Justice League of America on more than one occasion, only Batman has attended. She had brought her friend Liz to the funeral because the woman was so broken that she couldn't be by herself. Chester Williams and Harvey Bullock also attended. Abby has a vivid memory of a time when she had returned to the swamp from her job at Elysium Lawns, and found the Swamp Thing sitting silently at the edge of some water. She talked and talked, but received no response, until finally she embraced him, and he fell apart. She was horrified until he appeared behind her, comforting her, and explaining that the thing she had been talking to was merely a husk left behind after growing a new body elsewhere. Still shaken, Abby begged him never to die; to be there forever. He promised he would. John Constantine and the Phantom Stranger watch the proceedings from further back in the crowd. Neither has seen or heard any indication that the Swamp Thing is still on earth, and they worry that this death may be permanent. All the same, they have only come to pay their respects, and having done so, they depart. Representing the superhuman community, Batman provides his own eulogy, condemning the anonymous organization that murdered the Swamp Thing. During the speech, Abby fantasizes that Swamp Thing has returned, and that the people of Houma have forgiven her and are ashamed that they shunned her relationship with him. They are set to be married, officially at the Gotham courthouse, but suddenly the scene shifts to the memory of Swamp Thing being destroyed by napalm there. Abby is brought out of the disturbing reverie by the touch of a hand on her shoulder. A small man in glasses introduces himself as Boston Brand. He informs her that he has checked out the places the Swamp Thing might have ended up, and that he wasn't anywhere throughout the Spirit World. He suggests that she not give up hope in this life that Swamp Thing will return. As Deadman leaves his host, the man suddenly realizes where he is, and Abby, who has never met Boston Brand, slaps him across the face. Bullock arrests him while Batman continues his speech. Batman expresses regret that Gotham has wronged Abby so deeply, and offers her a chance to speak her mind; a chance to - if nothing else - condemn Gotham for its lack of understanding. Abby, however, is at a loss for words. She places a red rose on the monument, and states that she has nothing to say out loud. Inside, Abby begs to know where the Swamp Thing is. She hopes that, somehow, God will look down on the world, and realize that a mistake was made. The attendees soon begin filing away, moving on with their lives. Somewhere, on an unknown alien planet, Swamp Thing grows a new body out of the native vegetation. Appearances "Earth to Earth" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Abby Cable *James Gordon *Batman *John Constantine *Phantom Stranger *Deadman *Harvey Bullock *Liz Tremayne *Chester Williams *Deanna French *The Monkey King *Matthew Cable *Marty (Editor of the Daily Courier) *Mr. Delamare Locations *Gotham City *Houma **Houma Façade ***Elysium Lawns ***Houma Daily Courier Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *This issue is reprinted in the ''Swamp Thing: Earth to Earth'' trade paperback. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 55 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-55-earth-to-earth/4000-27454/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 55] on Comic Vine Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues